1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having embedded circuits and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of science and technologies, portable electronic products in communications, networks and computers and peripheral products are developed toward miniaturization, multi-function and high performance. Accordingly, highly integrated semiconductor processes are continuously developed, and high-density, low-cost package structures become a focus of R&D efforts.
Generally, to form a semiconductor package having embedded circuits, a plurality of recesses are formed by laser ablation on a substrate made of prepreg and then a circuit layer is formed in the recesses by electroplating.
However, the recesses must be formed one by one by the laser ablation process, which incurs a high fabrication cost. Further, in the conventional semiconductor package, electronic elements are generally mounted on surfaces of the substrate. As such, less space is available for wiring, thereby reducing the wiring flexibility.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.